Our own taboo
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Zack and Cody get detention and Cody spills his feelings to Zack. M for Twincest. Don't like don't read. ONE SHOT


***I do not own Suite Life On Deck or any of the characters!!!!**

**--- ---**

"Ugh! My life sucks..." Cody hung over the railing of the ship, watching the waves whip past.

"Awh! Don't say that. What's wrong Cody?" Bailey smiled.

"Zack talked me into some stupid stuff and got me detention. No one else has detention tonight and I'll be stuck with him all alone." Cody grimaced.

"Yikes. Well, good luck with that." Bailey walked off leaving Cody alone on the deck of the ship.

It's not that Cody didn't love his brother- it was just, every time he was around his brother lately he would become oddly nervous and want to tell him his deepest secret. It would be so much easier if Cody didn't feel the way he did. Since the first time he'd kissed Bailey, the realization of how he truly felt for her hit him hard. She was just a friend, no more. Yes, Cody had had his share of crushes and girlfriends- but lately no one seemed attractive anymore.

"Well...I better get going." Cody spoke to no one.

The blonde boy walked to the classroom where detention was held and saw no brother. Miss. Tutweiller was seated at the desk going over homework and tests from the students with an upset look upon her face. Most likely, she had run across Zack's, Woody's and London's work.

"Good evening, Miss. Tutweiller. I brought you an apple, grown fresh and organically from the apple orchards of southern California. Did you know that apples fr-"

"-Eh-huh, thank you Cody. How, delightful." she half grinned and stood up. "I have to go attend to some personal matters. Since you're one of my star pupils I'm relying on you to stay here until eight o'clock sharp with your brother. Speaking of Zack...Where is he?"

"I believe he's running a little la-"

"I'm here, I'm here. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Course that's hard for Cody not to do." Zack nudged his brother and laughed.

Cody sighed and sat down at a desk as far from Zack as possible. "_If I don't look at him, pay attention to him, or think about him...I won't tell him_." Cody thought.

"Why so distant little bro?" Zack threw a wad of paper at Cody's head.

Cody mumbled and placed his head on the desk, mumbling again.

"What?"

"Ew...The desk is dirty..." Cody stood up and removed moist towelettes from his backpack, wiping his face clean.

"You're...kinda strange lately." Cody turned to Zack and noticed the concerned look on his face. "Did I do something to upset you Codes?"

"Hm? Oh...no, it's not you."

"Is it Bailey? Are things...not so good in the bedroom?" Zack winked and kicked his feet up onto the desk.

"N-no! What!? I can't believe you even asked something like that!" Cody blushed and turned his back to Zack.

"Haha! Sorry. I had to. But seriously...you can tell me."

Cody looked to the floor and sighed. "The thing is...what's on my mind is really, _big_. It's not something I'm completely comfortable with discussing- especially not you."

"But I'm your brother! Come on man." Zack walked over to Cody and put his arm around his waist.

"You smell bad." Cody mumbled.

"What's new there?" Zack laughed. "Tell me what's on your mind bro."

"It's personal..." Cody bit his lip. Zack didn't respond, just stood there looking at his younger brother. Cody huffed and blew his hair out of his face. "Fine...W-well, lately- I haven't been feeling anything towards Bailey..."

"So I was right? You can't get it up for her!" Zack chuckled and sat on the floor, pulling Cody with him.

"Not just her...Any girls." Cody put his head on his brothers shoulder.

"So...are you gay then?"

"I don't think so. I mean I'm a, uh..." Cody whispered, "...virgin."

"Oh...Could I tell you something?"

"Sure..."

"I think I've been feeling the same...But now I don't know if it's because I'm feeling what you're feeling, or if..." Zack trailed off and became quiet.

"I read once that it's more likely for identical twins to share the same sexuality than it is for other sets of twins...Maybe it peaks at the same time as well?" Cody could feel his hands shaking.

"Should we talk to someone...?"

"A therapist?"

"No..."

"Then there's no one to talk to...Except each other."

Zack laughed. "Well I'm glad you said something, I wouldn't have known how to bring it up." his laughter died down and he glanced at the floor. "I just wish that there was some way we could...be sure."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah...Well that's how a lot of people find out!"

"I don't think I trust anyone enough to-"

"-Do you trust me?"

"What!?" Cody shoved away from Zack and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Do you trust me?" Zack smiled and pinned Cody onto the floor.

"W-well yes of course I trust you. But we're brothers and that's-"

"Twincest!" Zack laughed and pressed his face to the crook of Cody's neck. "Come on, it'll just be like masturbating...with a mirror."

"You honestly think I do that!?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. _When _do you think I do that? I'm never alone!"

"In the shower?"

"Feels weird..."

"Huh...Well, back to what I was saying..." Zack kissed Cody's neck and smiled.

"That isn't talking."

"Mhm..." Zack kept kissing his brothers neck.

Cody let out a small noise that caused Zack to smile. Cody had never had anyone be so, _hands on_, with him- and the closest he and his brother had ever come was sleeping in the same bed after Cody had a bad dream. Zack's released Cody's hands after realizing that he wasn't fighting him off.

"Wait, Zack. Not here! Someone could see."

Just as Zack lifted his head up to look at Cody, Miss. Tutweiller walked into the room.

"What are you two doing?"

"I was just proving to Cody that I'm stronger than he is. He didn't believe me so I showed him." Zack stood up and grinned.

"Huh, well. Behave." She turned her attention to the boy that was on the floor. "Cody I trust everything went well?"

"Yes." Cody looked at the time. "That went..."

"Quick?" Zack grabbed his things and dashed out the door leaving Cody behind.

"See you later Miss. Tutweiller." Cody ran from the room after Zack.

"Strange boys..." she mumbled and turned off the lights.

Without notice, Zack and his brother had stayed in the classroom an extra half an hour because of their talking and long pauses. Cody arrived at Zack's room and found him already undressing next to the conjoined beds. Cody's heart pounded in his chest as he walked over to Zack and looked him over.

"S-so...How...?"

"I think it's just like doing it with a girl, but one hole lower." Zack laughed and hugged his brother.

Cody blushed and looked away. "_My heart feels like it's about to explode...so does my...eh..well._" Cody bit his lip and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. His palms began to sweat as Zack unbuttoned his pants for him, slowly pulling them down.

"Your body is so cute that it's sexy." he smiled and laid Cody on the bed.

Cody groaned as Zack's leg pressed against the growth in his crotch. They began to kiss gently, experimenting on what made the other feel nice. Zack opened his mouth and pushed his tongue forward to Cody's lips. Cody opened his mouth instinctively and accepted the tongue that was thrust into his mouth. Their tongues wound together and lapped at one another. They were soon fully undressed, rolling around on the bed together. Zack coated his fingers generously with lotion and gently spread his brothers small legs. The younger twin bit his lip as Zack thrust his fingers in and out of him slowly.

"Zack!" Cody gasped and pulled his brother on top of him.

"Are you ready...?" Zack whispered.

Cody nodded and wrapped his legs gently around Zack's hips as he slowly entered. The younger gasped and bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood. The pain shot through his lower back, causing him to let out a scream. Zack placed his lips over Cody's mouth to silence him. His hand slowly worked Cody's hardened member to take his mind off the pain. Cody relaxed and gave Zack the 'okay'. Their hips moved and their bodies pressed together. The pleasure Zack got from his brother calling out his name over and over was just as much pleasure as watching the younger touch himself all over and make cute faces. Zack thrust himself into Cody harder and faster, causing the bed to hit the wall.

"Zack!" Cody screamed and ripped his fingernails into his brothers back.

"Coming?" Zack smiled and wiped the sweat covered hair from Cody's forehead.

"Uh-huh..." he closed his eyes and let out the sweet, soft moans that Zack was no addicted to.

Zack smiled and toyed with his brother, causing him to come on his stomach with a loud, (and oddly adorable) moan. Zack thrust himself a few more times into his brother, moaning his name and spilling inside of him.

"C-Cody..." Zack laid down and held his brother close in his arms.

"Nng..." Cody pressed his face into Zack's chest. "Ow..."

"Sorry bro."

"It's fine...I'm sure I'll be over it tomorrow."

Zack laughed and rubbed Cody's back. "Tomorrow? I dunno, maybe three days at least."

"Huh!?" Cody sat up and winced. "Oh! Ow~!"

"Lay down, I'll get you an aspirin."

Cody nodded and laid down. He looked at the sweat that was on his brothers chest and forehead. Whether he was covered in sweat and smelly, or he was being obnoxious and picking on Cody, they were still brothers...and Cody knew they loved each other more than they once thought...

--- ---

**I got bored and lazy at the end... sorry!**

**Meh...What can I say? I love twincest... 3**


End file.
